powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Follow me up to Loch
Follow me up to Loch is a 2 parter in Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It features the return of the Gifro sisters, as well as the debuts of the Leo Megazord-Feminist Experiment, Pavo Megazord, Pavo Ranger (Eustus' Battalizer), and Kyu the Light/Matador Ranger. Plot Part 1 Phoebe has spent the summer in Scotland and the Rangers are now on her tail in the highlands. When they find her, she morphs. She is soon joined by Gellis, Tyciel, and Alex (Female form). The Team splits: Max, Nora, Billy, Henry after Phoebe; Marisol, Tycho, Ageolis, Charlie to Alex; Harvey, Kora, Ashton, Cornith to Tyciel; leaving Eustus, Kayla, and Terrance on Gellis. Everybody is able to keep out of harms way, but the auxiliary Rangers bump into Gwen and Mavis Gifro. They protect the sisters in the middle of town, taking her out of contention with the Magnum Star Burst. Tyciel too disappeared, but a new monster shows up, Amblypygi, has arrived. With the core ranger's job done, Terrance and Eustus get kilts for themselves and have lunch with the Gifro's (and Kayla). Before they run off again, Gwen gives Eustus something he created, Kyu the Light. Part 2 Amblypygi has brought the other 12 rangers headed for where the Auxiliary Rangers are. There power is not enough so Eustus pulls out the Pavo Stone, even Marisol has forgotten its use. Eustus becomes the Pavo Ranger and gains the Crossbow Attachment. Eustus gives Harvey Kyu the Light and becomes the Spirit of warriors, Matador Ranger. The new raw power of these reds is enough to defeat him, but Terrance can't call his zord, but Harvey, Nora, Cornith, Kora, and Ashton call theirs. The problem comes clear, Phoebe has control over it, the Cerberus head's as arms and Rocket like legs. He, Terrance, and Kayla call the Quantum Rocket (causing Eusuts to return to Quantum Ranger) and find its missing Piece, Quantum Satellite, and face Phoebe wile the other megazord faces Amblypygi. After the battle, Eustus hugs and kisses Gwen and wishes them good luck in suading Phoebe to their cause. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo/Matador) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman (Shogun Black) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem ToombsPrince Terrance (Cerberus) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Quantum/Pavo) * Audry Whitby-Gwen Gifro * Jade Pettyjohn-Mavis Gifro The Shogun * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Martter (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Rosa Blasi-Mad Eye-Gelis (voice) * Emila Clarke-Alex Fierro (voice) * Mark Wright-Dornado (voice) * Byron Coll-Amblypygi (voice) Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Kyu the Light (Matador Ranger), Matador Blast, Leo Zord 1 Manta: Manta Stone, Manta Clash (Classica Clash), Blaze Zord 9 Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Clash; stinger used Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash (Danger Impact) Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Clash (Danger Impact) Tarus: Tauren Stone, Bull Clash (Danger Clash) Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Clash (Danger Clash), Orpheus Zord 6 Shogun Black: Dark Stone, Dark Sickle (Quicksilver Impact), Cerberus Zord 111, Quicksilver Zord Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash (Classica Clash, Solo), Chameleon Zord 7 Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle Clash (Classica Clash), Eagle Zord 8 Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph, Gemini Clash (Tri Force Blast) Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph, Gemini Clash (Tri Force Blast) Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Clash (Gemini blast) Ursa: Ursa Stone, Ursa Clash (Royal Clash) Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Canine Clash (Royal Clash) Quantum: Quantum Stone, Quantum Strike, Pavo Stone, Pavo Megazord Errors to be added Notes * The Rangers form a clock around around Amblypygi ** Due to there being 15 rangers, not 12, the following was done: *** Kayla and Terrance are at 11 *** Harvey and Eustus are at 12 *** Billy and Nora are at 5 *** Ageolis and Charlie are at 6 * First time the red ranger's battalizers change the colors of the rangers (Matador turns Harvey White and Pavo turns Eustus Reshda/Green) ** Making Eustus technically the only male Reshda Ranger, despite being a power up *** Ciara's Sentai Counterpart is male, but she is a female *** Raptor and Do-Dodonpa are both females * Despite Nora's counterpart being male, it is ironic a female dominated megazord is going against the control zord with the first female dominated combination. See Also * Space 15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela-Sentai Counterpart (Megazord fight) * Space 25: Planet Tokai, the Boy's Determiantion!-Sentai Counterpart (story) * Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama-Sentai Counterpart (Matador Ranger) Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode